You is My Prayer
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Mookie thinks about his mom and how she was like. Inspired from Kyo's "You is My Prayer." It's very sweet!


You is My Prayer

by: Terrell James

Mookie woke up in the middle of the night and scurried across the tree to look at the sky. All he can see is the stars and moonlight. He sighed heavily and held his head down and whispered to himself, "I wish you were still here with me. You would always know a million ways to solve my problem."

"I'm always here."

Mookie turned around and saw that it was Heather behind him. He laughed softly and she asked him, "You doing okay?"

"I'm okay, I guess." he said.

"What's on your mind, little guy?" asked Heather.

"Nothing much. Just thinkin'."

"About what?"

"My mom."

Heather sat down next to him for some comfort and leaned her head to his shoudlers. He said, "When it was just me and my mom, we would always do everything together and I just feel loved when I got adopted by her. She took me when I was a little baby raccoon. She has always been by my side for as long as I can remember until the ."

"What happened to her?" asked Heather.

Mookie sighed sadly and said, "That's kinda the main thing that I really wish I would keep it on the D.L."

"But---" she said, persuading him to spill the beans.

"Anyways, while she was walking back home, some happened at the park that completely tore me apart. It seems as though a ginormous wasp surrounded her and then she got hit and stung.... hard. She fell down the tree 50 feet from the air. She died instantly after that. I thought she was taking a nap until I saw the scars and sting bumps on her face. She wasn't breathing and I was so shocked. So I ran away because I knew no one would take me in." said Mookie.

"I am so sorry about what happened to your mom." said Heather.

"So was I."

"It's great that you still remember the good memories of your mom and she's gonna look down on you." said Heather.

"Yeah. I'm lucky that I still have her in my life. My heart is so full in the moment and I wish she was there with me all the time." said Mookie.

"I know. She's what you've been thinking about, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yep. I saved this picture of her to keep me from suffering through the pain again." said Mookie, as he pulled out a picture of his mom, female raccoon, a little taller, hazel eyes and has a wide, shy-like smile.

Heather embraced the picture and said, "Wow. That's her?"

Mookie nodded his head and said, "She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"She takes after you, I see. You're shy, compassionate and so sweet. So, yeah, she looks beautiful." said Heather.

"I'm so flattered by that comment. And it wasn't a crude remark or negative comment, either." said Mookie.

Heather giggled and she lifted Mookie's chin and said, "I think you're very sweet and you should always be lucky to have the people in your life right here."

"Thank you." said Mookie.

She saw a tear coming from Mookie's right eye and she went and wiped it away from him. He turned to her and said, "She used to do that when I cry sometimes. It's very comforting, really."

"Thanks. So, you're coming back to the log?" asked Heather.

"Sure, just give me a minute." said Mookie.

"Okay, meet you there."

Heather stood up and walked down the tree and Mookie kept looking at the moonlight, thinking about his mom. Then, he started singing a song for his mom that he wrote for her.

_Time flies me what I loved more_

_In my memories you kidding you do and turn the land_

_What grieves me and I hope_

_Thy image flies but there's nothing to do_

_You are what I have lived until now_

_But now that you're more, nothing is more important_

_If only I had known_

_What I miss you all_

_I would have liked to worry so much love you_

_Teach me to believe that we forget to have misunderstood_

_Teach me to believe that I've become star_

_My angel, my light_

_My intimate landmark_

_My angel, my light_

_Who me every day_

_That is my prayer_

_You did not have a kingdom to your feet_

_But I pay for you_

_More tears of a whole people_

_And that is not enough to make me forget_

_Whether you are no longer_

_Teach me to believe that we forget to have misunderstood_

_Teach me to believe that I've become star_

_My angel, my light_

_My intimate landmark_

_My angel, my light_

_Who me every day_

_That is my prayer_

_Time flies me what I loved you more_

_In my memories you kidding you do and turn the land_

_What grieves me and I hope_

_Thy image flies but there's nothing to do_

_Teach me to believe that I've become star_

_My angel, my light_

_My intimate landmark_

_My angel, my light_

_Who me every day_

_That is my prayer_

_My angel, my light_

_My intimate landmark_

_My angel, my light_

_Who me every day_

_That is my prayer_

_That is my prayer_

Mookie stood up and then looked up at the sky and said, "This song was just for you, mom. I hope you loved it as much as I love you."

Then, he walked out of the tree and then, he saw RJ standing there, overhearing the song. Mookie chuckled and said, "How much have you heard?"

"As much as I have been listening after Heather left the tree, all of it. It just sends tears in my eyes, you know?" said RJ.

"Yeah, I kinda understand. I just wrote this for my mom a few months ago and I thought that she would listen to it, even if she's not here." said Mookie.

"If she had heard it, she would've been proud of you." said RJ.

"You always know just what to say. Why couldn't you just say that 5 minutes ago?" said Mookie.

"Let's go to bed, buddy."

"Okay."

RJ and Mookie walked back to the log and they catched up on some sleep. Verne saw them and he said, "Where were you?"

"Mookie wanted to get some air." said RJ.

"Oh, okay. I'm just checking." said Verne.

He went to lay down and he saw Heather and Ozzie staring at him. He jokingly said, "So, I'm guessing you heard the song I wrote."

"Me and RJ were there after Heather came back to the log. You've got some great talent and a great songwriter. I like that about you." said Ozzie.

"Thanks, Oz. We should get some sleep." said Mookie.

"Yeah, I'm beat." said Heather.

"'Night, you guys." said Mookie.

"'Night." said Ozzie and Heather.

They all turned in and fell asleep. Mookie blushed a little and Heather blushed also and they really like each other, even though they're friends.

That song was called "You is my Prayer" from Kyo. It's a very sweet song, even though I've never heard it. A big shout-out to . 23 for the lyrics! thanks! 


End file.
